


Like You Always Do

by rebsrebsrebsrebs



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Kisses, Ruri-chan event, Short & Sweet, give! luci! kisses!, not gonna tag it as spoilers bc that event is long over, soft lucifer, two stubborn assholes in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebsrebsrebsrebs/pseuds/rebsrebsrebsrebs
Summary: Leigh and Lucifer are tired of dealing with Levi's Ruri-chan-based shenanigans, but they can at least be tired together.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 37





	Like You Always Do

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Ruri-chan event! So far that one was my favorite because of all the kisses we got to have. And then I wrote one of those kisses with one of my OCs uwu. Enjoy~

‘What a ridiculous task,’ thought Leigh, as the rest of the Ruri-themed food was distributed among the student body. In her time she had become accustomed to Levi’s shenanigans, but they usually had a smaller impact radius than this. The entire House of Lamentation - indeed, the entire school - was caught up in his hype. At least now it was done. Levi had already run from the classroom, begging his other brothers for favors to do for his karma’s sake. She ached for something to make a degree of sense again.

Lucifer’s sigh broke through her thoughts. It seemed they were of a like mind as far as this went. They were both experienced in entertaining a younger brother’s nonsense, but there were days when it could be grating.

“Am I always so demanding?” asked the eldest brother.

“You can be." 

Her response, while accurate, was not judgmental. Demanding wasn’t an inherently bad thing to be - she could be quite the same, herself. She rose from her seat, approaching Lucifer with a confident stride. "Shame that we’ll miss out on those shoulder rubs.” She spoke with an even tone. Clearly she wouldn’t miss it at all.

“Perhaps you could pamper me in his stead.” A suggestion and a tease. Exchanges between the couple were often like that, when they were left alone. He tucked Leigh’s hair behind her ear on one side, revealing more of her cheek. Her pale skin betrayed no blush, but he knew better than most how much she practiced that composure.

Leigh leaned back some, resting her hands and behind on the nearby desk. She crossed her ankles with a false modesty. “Maybe. But I’ve been working terribly hard as well. What makes you think I have the energy to spoil you?”

“If you have the energy to sass, you have enough to spoil.” After his comeback, Lucifer changed his tone, more sincere this time. “I believe we’ve both had enough nonsense for one day, Leigh. Indulge me. Kiss me.”

“Mm. Since you asked so nicely…”

She rose to her feet fully. The room was entirely quiet save for the gentle click of her heels against the floor as she straightens up, and the little 'chu’ of their brief kiss.

“You’re as sweet as always. However…” He took her hands in his, pulling her that much closer. “I am not yet sated. Do it like you always do.”

Sometimes she hated how much she wanted to be gentle to him, as she often felt when the bloom of love in her heart fought her pride. But they were alone… she could allow them this.

She freed her hands and brought them up to his cheeks, cupping them gently, before bringing him down into another kiss - this one longer, fuller bodied, like a slow drink of good wine.

"Yes, like that.” He sounded pleased with himself, having gotten what he wanted. Maybe she would make him regret it later. For now, she would let it slide.

“That’s enough. Too many sweets are bad for you.” Despite herself, she kissed him one more time, pressing her lips slowly to his cheek. “Come. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There's more about my OCs and my entire masterlist on my Tumblr @rebsrebsrebsrebs. Currently cross-posting everything I've already written there to here.


End file.
